


For Tonight We Stay

by MrMysterious2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slight fluff, nightclubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMysterious2/pseuds/MrMysterious2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn nightclubbing. They drink, they dance, they get naked, they..</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tonight We Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to this while I was writing the first half of this: https://soundcloud.com/wearegraves/graves-tynvn-the-holy-mountain
> 
> And this for the second half: https://soundcloud.com/bigwild/hundred-waters-show-me-love-big-wild-remix

Holy shit. Holy shit.

His heart thumps faster than the music beating a rhythm into his ears. Everything is colours – colours and light and sound and dark and too much too much too much too –

Someone grabs him from behind, their hands slipping around his waist, bringing him towards them. He cranes his neck, and sees a very sweaty Poe grinning at him through the strobe. Relieved to be reunited with his friend, he tries to turn and yell at him, but finds himself cemented in place by a very firm grip.

“I want to leave!” He shouts over his shoulder.

“Dance with me first, you uptight old codger!”

“Old! Poe you – we’re the same age!”

“Then lighten up and grind!”

The next song starts, and Poe ignores his protests, instead guiding his hips. Finn cannot deny that the song is indeed very good, as he slowly allows himself to finally loosen up. Feeling a little self-conscious, he shuts his eyes and tries to focus only on the music and the comfort of Poe’s hands.

“That’s it buddy, now you’re getting it!” Poe laughs in his ear, the hot breath rushing past his neck.

Feeling a small surge of confidence Finn starts to move more fully, backing into Poe and raising his arms above his head. Instead of allowing the music to overwhelm his senses he embraces it, reveling in the bass that travels from his head and explodes through his feet.

“Holy shit boy!” He hears Poe whoop with delight behind him. “I knew you could dance!”

Finn beams, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip as he swivels and dips, sways and grinds with Poe. He soon loses himself in the heat of it all, and it isn’t until he feels an all-encompassing thirst that he stops.

He turns to Poe and alerts him to his need; his friend simply nods and leads the way, his fingers firmly wrapped around his wrist.

At the bar Poe orders their drinks, and once they arrive, directs Finn towards the exit.

“Fresh air is in order; don’t you think?” He asks once they have stepped out.

Feeling the sudden rush of the cool night air hit his overheated and damp skin, Finn sighs in relief.

“Absolutely.”

They find themselves a small bench to rest on and drink in silence, both blissfully lost in their thoughts. Poe is the first one to break the silence.

“You look ready to crash – shall we head back to base?”

Finn nods absently, still half trapped in his pondering. Poe laughs.

“Finish your drink then, and we’ll be off.”

It is a short walk for them back to base, although their walk is more of a weaving stagger. With some luck they manage to make it back in one piece without incident, and they both make their way as quietly as possible to their shared quarters.

There is silence punctuated only by the occasional grunt or giggle as they struggle out of their boots and clothes, until finally silence reigns supreme. They stand naked and drunk, watching each other in the dim cabin light. Finn stands closest to the bed, and so Poe stumbles his way over to him until he is close enough to reach out and lay his forearms over Finn’s shoulders. They remain that way for a heartbeat until Poe moves in to embrace Finn.

They remain apart, connected only by their lips and arms, lazily ducking their tongues in and out of each other’s mouths. When they finally part they gaze at each other for a very long while, eyelids hooded and lips parted. Poe grins lopsidedly.

“Been wanting to do that for so long.” He says, licking his bottom lip slowly.

Finn nods lethargically.

“Been waiting for you to.” He smiles bashfully.

“Shall we take this somewhere more... horizontal?”

“You read my mind.”

They collapse in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Poe lies on his back, while Finn stretches out alongside him, his head resting in the crook of his shoulder. A finger lazily spirals across Poe’s chest, sending small shivers through his belly. And there they stay: perfectly content in each other’s arms, reveling silently in the ecstasy of finally being held after years of loneliness. Finn sighs, a deeply gratified sound, and Poe leans slightly to plant a kiss on his forehead. In this moment, nothing can breach their bubble – the war will continue to rage on, and tomorrow they will each play their part in bringing it to an end. But tonight, together at last they are happy; they are at peace.

“Goodnight, Poe.”

“Goodnight, Finn.”


End file.
